Easy
by Oranization13Wolf
Summary: Carol has known Daryl since Middle school even though they barely look each others way when she sees Daryl is about to get blamed for something she knows he didn't do, she steps up to defend him. Things only get deeper from there, when they start to open up to each other.


Hey everyone, sorry it has been over a year I think since I updated, but my computer crashed taking all my fanfiction work with it. I wanted to beat it with a hammer, though I restrained myself. This is just a little story I am basing off a dream I had and I don't know how long it is going to be. It might depend on it you want me to type more. And for those waiting on the second Shape-Shifters, I will start working on it as soon as possible; have to remember what all I had typed down. I think that's it, so I hope you enjoy this.

~He didn't do it~

The entire school was gagging as they walked through the front doors, smells of rotting meat in blazing heat making a few of the weak stomachs puke their guts out. The senior class of Creekwell High is sitting at their desk covering their noses with various things. Only one was sitting there like it didn't smell like someone left uncooked meat to rot in desert heat, Daryl Dixon. He sat in the back of the class laid back in his seat like he always did. His piercing blue eyes focused on the pencil he had in his hand. A buzz come from the ceiling as the intercom come on "Do you have Daryl?" it was the principle and he doesn't sound happy.

"Yes"

"Can you have him come to my office now and bring his things" Now that didn't sound good at all, sounds like he is getting expelled. A young lady in the front of the class looks back as he starts gathering his things, mumbling incoherent words, and quickly raises her hand "Yes Carol?" the teacher asks.

"May I got to the restroom I don't feel good."

"Yes, take your time" she gets up and heads out the door behind Daryl. The restrooms were right beside the office, so it didn't bother Daryl that she was following him, until she turned and went into the office behind him. He turns to her "What are ya doin' ?" he ask. Everyone in school was afraid to talk to him let alone approach him.

"I'm not going to let you get in trouble for something you didn't do" the brunette said as they sat in the office chairs. Daryl threw his things onto the floor and heavily fell into what has become his home inside of school, the office chair. He ended up here at least four times a month and that is a good one. He moves his eyes to the long brown haired girl beside him, who is looking terrifyingly around the office. He can tell she doesn't come in here too often "How do you know I didn't do it?"

"I just know" I watched as the principle walked up to us and looks me in the eyes unhappily "Let's get to the point Dixon. Did you put the deer up in the ventilation system?"

He could mentally see her face and the "Oh God! No wonder it smells so foul in the school" written all over it because the air conditioner has been broke for a week. Not counting it's one of the hottest times of the year. That deer has been sittin' right outside my house, the same one in the air ducts. I can tell by the by the smell, same decomposed stage as the one that has been in the yard. Real ripe.

"I did not Principle" I say, truthfully which means my older brother did it. Merle has been getting me into trouble at school since I hit 7th grade. Even after he graduated, he still finds ways.

"If you didn't then who did?" The principle himself looked about to vomit.

"I don't know sir, but it wasn't me" I tried to be polite, but in these situations I always get the ass end.

"It was not him Principle" Her voice was small, but determined. The aged man looks to the girl in the chair beside me and cocks an eyebrow up "How do you know Miss Carol?"

She looks to be hiding something by the way she was sitting. From what I remember she has always been like this, all shy and timid. "I was taking a walk last night and saw two tall men in an old pick-up out in the school parking lot" she claimed "You can check the security cameras, the two men look nothing like Mr. Dixon"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that one had a shaved head and the other had a beard, it was around two in the morning" she wrapped her arms around herself; I don't know how she can take those long sleeve shirts in this heat. I could feel sweat rolling down my back and I have a sleeveless shirt on. Must have been Merle the shaved head one, son of a bitch didn't see a girl watchin' from the woods he must be losing his touch.

"Stay here, I'm going to check the cameras"

Once he was gone she relaxed back into her chair and looked over at me, I hate talking to people, but this girl interest me. She even might have saved my ass here "How?"

I was surprised she knows what I mean by one word but she does "I said I was taking a walk, the park's woods are calming to me. I just happen to be walking by" It all makes since the park is located right beside the school and you can see the parking lot perfectly from it, but at two in the morning that makes it iffy.

"Somethin is off about your story woman" I say "But thanks"

She smiles brightly "Your welcome Daryl" something tugged at my insides as she said my name, I don't ever recall her saying my name before.

"Well your story is right Carol, you are free to go back to class you two. No just go ahead and leave, we are sending everyone home because of the smell anyway" I figured she would jump for joy at not having to stay at school, but she looked sad about it, like I did on the inside. She headed out the door back towards the classroom "See you later" she waved back at me.

I growled as I lifted the hood. Damn truck keeps leakin antifreeze and every time you have to check it before ya drive it. seein that its low I screw the cap off and grab the bottle kept behind the seat, poring it into the truck. Once done I hear the school door open and see Carol exit the building. With the buses gone and the only vehicles left in the lot is the staff and mine, she must walk. I slam the hood and climb into the truck driving slowly up behind her on the road. She looks over as I slow beside her and motion to open the door because the old truck's windows are hand crank.

"Hey, you need a ride?" I ask politely

"No thanks, I like taking my time going home. Not much for me there" she says

"I hear ya, I usually take a scenic route home to waste time" she smiled and he debated on leaving her or not, but his mouth beat his brain to a decision "Well you can ride around with me for a while" Daryl felt his face go red at his words and hers did too.

There is no way she would say yes to hanging out with the likes of him. She was a do the right thing kind of girl, at least that is what Daryl thought until she smiled "Would I bother you?"

"What? No, wouldn't ask if ya would" Daryl says stunned that someone actually wants to hang out with him. She slides into the cab seat of the small truck, sitting her books between them and slams the door shut "Can I roll the window down?" he nods "Gotta be forceful, it sticks a lot"

He sat there for a minute or two watching her try to roll the window down, with no luck he leaned over and grabbed it moving it in a circle to roll it down. Carol was a blushing mess as her classmate leaned over her lap reaching the window. Carol has always wondered why no one interacts with Daryl when he is so nice, sure he rarely smiles, but he is nice. He isn't a pretty boy like the rest of the boys in her class, but he is more handsome. Too her anyway. She has always thought he was since middle school. He finished rolling her window down and sat back up "Is there any certain time you need to be home?"

"No"

"Where you want to go?"

"I don't care, the journey is always better than the destination" Carol replied buckling her seatbelt.


End file.
